Til Death Do Us Apart
by Hidden Leaf xx
Summary: AU Two enemies come to know one another very closely when their paths become intertwined. As they each try to find sustenance and their own way to survival in a world ridden by corrupt governments, sometimes the distinction of enemies becomes blurred.


'**Til Death Do Us Apart**

**Prologue**

**A/N: **Extreme alternate universe. The characters, let's just say, are not innocent in this story.

I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah.

**Rated M**

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Year 2135 **

A tall and silver haired man held a half-burned cigarette in between his fingers as the cold wind of the night blew lightly into his face. It was a clear fall night and the stars joined him as Hatake Kakashi crept in a dark alleyway, bowing his head as he came close to the opening that poured out onto the empty and bare street. He crouched stealthily, approaching the edge of the shadows and glanced into the night sky.

He saw a tall and broad apartment building that stretched for what seemed like miles into the crisp and moonlit night time sky. This was one of the nicest and cleanest parts of the usual crime-ridden streets. People who could afford the weekly bill of three thousand ryo, such as the one Kakashi was looking into, were people who had a high paying job that brought in enough cash to last a life time.

Kakashi glanced towards the ninth or tenth floor of the building and paused on one half of the floor as he noticed someone had their window curtains spread wide to the sides, allowing the light to catch any passerby's attention in the dark night. He could see the basic layout of each room and saw top of the line furnishings and paintings that Kakashi could only hope to afford one day in the future.

Suddenly a pink haired woman crossed one of the windows of an extremely large and beautifully decorated master bedroom. The woman's long and wavy pink hair had caught Kakashi's attention in an instant.

The petite woman slowly swayed towards the center of the room, coming to a stop before the end of a wide and _very _comfortable looking bed. It bore red, silky sheets and sported quite a few black silk pillows. The intricate designs that were woven in the folds of the sheets made Kakashi sigh with want. But what caught the silver haired man's attention the most was the lithe movement of the pink haired woman as she turned her back towards the windows, leaving her front side to face the walls of her large room.

Was she about to do what Kakashi thought she was going to do?

As if in slow motion, the graceful and young woman reached behind her back and fumbled with the strap of the bra, her head to her side with her rosy locks blocking her face from Kakashi's eyesight.

She caught the strap and unhooked, pausing in her practically fluid motions before she brought her arms back to her sides and allowed her bra to slide down her arms and fall to the floor.

Kakashi forgot how to breathe.

"_Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

Kakashi jumped from his crouch, cursing as he fumbled for the radio earpiece that lay tucked inside the shell of his ear.

As if hearing the commotion that had taken place with Kakashi and his ear piece, the curvaceous woman snapped her head towards the window and wrapped her arms around her chest, squeezing her ample breasts together in a delicious and tempting manner.

She tiptoed to the curtains and flipped an automatic switch to the side that brought the curtains back together in speedy fashion.

_So much for the show, _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Damnit, Genma. You scared the hell out of me."

Kakashi heard chuckling on the other end of the radio. _"I take that as an affirmative. Guilty as charged."_

Kakashi had to smile as he breathed slowly from his nose, trying to regain his breathing and speeding heartbeat. It only just occurred to Kakashi how involved and focused he was on the girl that he had been grossly spying on.

But someone had to get the job done.

"You're not so clean yourself either, Shiranui." Kakashi snapped back over the electronic field.

"_Did I hurt anybody? I don't think so,"_ Genma whispered slyly, pausing probably to bounce his senbon around in his mouth. _"That's definitely her alright. No mistaking that."_

Kakashi had to agree with what Genma just belayed over the microchip connection. The tall and broad shouldered man slipped out a small picture of the woman whom he had just identified only minutes ago and observed that the picture was right on in her appearance. Kakashi had never seen a woman with pink hair and had automatically thought that it had been a mistake in the lighting of the picture but no, there was no mistake that was for certain.

This was their target. This was their enemy.

This was_ Haruno Sakura_.

"I should probably move in. Wouldn't want our point of interest to run off." Kakashi sighed, ignoring his partner's comment as he stretched his sore joints from having been crouched for longer than he had realized.

Stalking towards the end of the alleyway, Kakashi was exposed by the bath of light that showered over his outline from the nearby street lamps. The moon and starlight sparkled off Kakashi's long and dark overcoat.

"_I kinda wish I was coming with you, not gonna lie." _Genma muttered over the intercom.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, making his way quickly across the street. The street was completely deserted except for the few parked cars on the side of the road. The breeze shook the trees, their leaves soaring in the air gracefully before landing forgotten on the sidewalk.

Kakashi approached the stairwell and jumped steps as he radioed in Genma once more.

"I'm going in. I'll radio in once it's been taken care of."

"_Such a shame that a pretty thing like her has to go. Even wasteful."_

"There are plenty more fish in the sea Genma."

"_Whatever you say. Just don't scar her up too bad."_

Kakashi disabled his radio piece and jumped the stairs two more floors up and finally he came to the door he needed to be at.

This was it.

Kakashi closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose and exhaled after a deep breath, sliding his hand onto the brass doorknob.

_She's just one more target I have to neutralize. One down, plenty more to go. Nothing's different. It's all part of the job. _Kakashi told himself one more final time.

Then, with the nimbleness and gracefulness of water, he slid a key into the lock and turned it one and a half times to the right and the door creaked softly open.

The first thing that welcomed him was the sweet scent of jasmine perfume. He couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him as he took in the saccharine smell, almost forgetting that he was in the process of breaking into his target's apartment.

Kakashi closed the door without even a sound, stepping forward onto the plush scarlet carpet, his shoes practically sinking in. The lights were mostly off except a small, overhead chandelier that greeted the walkway.

It was so _quiet. _Almost too quiet.

The tall silver haired man made his way cautiously through the spacious apartment, heading towards the area that he had seen the pink haired woman undressing but being careful to check every dark room that he passed along the way.

He was surprised he hadn't been ambushed yet. Kakashi knew she had seen him creeping along in the alleyway, spying like a true blooded peeping Tom. In a way he sort of was. At least that's what everyone told him when they saw him carrying around his handy dandy yellow pornographic novels. Nobody ever caught him without one either glued to his hand, stitched to his back pocket or tucked inside the pockets of his overcoat. But Hatake Kakashi took pride in his passionate novels. Those who made unnecessary comments were just plain jealous that they couldn't see the beauty or art hidden beneath the words of his novels.

As Kakashi always said, _always look underneath the underneath._

Finally, he approached a very large wooden door that leaked light from the crack between the floor.

_She didn't even try to make an effort to hide. _Kakashi thought idly to himself, shaking his head as he sighed, stepping closer to the master bedroom door and that much more closer to Haruno Sakura.

He was about to turn the door sharply when he saw quick movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could even think or digest what was happening, Kakashi had the nimble object in his strong grip, shoved up roughly against the wall.

"Your faster then they said you were. I underestimated you, _Kakashi."_

Kakashi's visible eye widened with surprise, his other guarded by a black eye patch. How did this woman know his name? And who was "they"?

Taking advantage of Kakashi's apparent surprise, the pink haired woman kneed him hard in the gut, eliciting a gasp of pain and shock from the taller man. Doubling over, Kakashi tried to snatch the nimble woman's arm as she made a quick exit to the right but with no such luck.

"Why the hell were you spying on me tonight?" Sakura panted, the adrenaline and abruptness of the situation causing her to be short of breath. She leapt behind the bed that sat adjacent to the wall of windows, trying to put space in between herself and her attacker.

Kakashi tried not to groan as he made himself stand up with obvious discomfort, his hands wrapping around his stomach as the pain still throbbed where she had kneed him. He turned slowly back towards Sakura, a look of menace strewn upon his chiseled face.

Kakashi took two impending steps towards the alarmed woman, his shoulders tense and jaw clenched. In his moment of shock when Sakura had spoken his name, he had stupidly allowed _his_ enemy to achieve the upper hand by first, slightly hindering him by taking a knee to the gut and then secondly, putting distance in between herself and her attacker. Because of his foolish actions, his target now had the upper hand. If he didn't play it smart from here on out, there would be hell to pay for the both of them.

Sakura kept in sync with Kakashi's slow movements, backing up every time he stalked towards her, the bed becoming less and less of an obstacle for him and more for her.

In an act of desperation, Sakura flung her wooden lamp that stood on the end table closest to her and the bed towards Kakashi's direction. Not even waiting to see if the lamp connected with the silver haired man, Sakura hopped on top of her bed and made haste to cut across the room.

Kakashi quickly deflected the lamp with his right arm before it made contact with his head, shattering to broken pieces on the lustrous carpet that lay forgotten as Kakashi pranced after the petite woman.

Sakura cut into the room on the left, attempting to throw the door shut behind her but Kakashi was much faster than what her superiors had belayed to her. He threw the door wide, not even a second later, slamming the piece of wood into the white wall with a loud thud as he chased after the pink haired woman.

She sped around the couch and this time, threw a glass vase blindly behind her, hoping that it would connect with Kakashi once more but with no such luck. The vase went wide and broke as it connected with the wall, the glass shattering into forgotten pieces.

Kakashi stopped in front of the couch as Sakura stood directly behind it, their eyes focused intently on each other to gauge the other's next move. Sakura had one of two options; she could try to make a run for the left which was the same way they had entered in hopes of making it to the front door of her apartment alive and in one piece but the door had bounced off the wall and shut behind Kakashi. Opening the door to escape would deter her and give her attacker not even the second he needed to assassinate her and be done with her. On the other hand, she could make a break to the right but then she would be trapping herself in the bathroom with no escape route whatsoever except for a ten story plummet to the concrete below.

Either way she was caught and judging by the man's expression, Kakashi knew it too.

"Why are you here?" Sakura panted, her chest heaving as she tried to calm herself, which was easier said then done when she realized getting herself out of this situation alive and in one piece was slim to none.

"I don't think your in the position to be asking questions, miss-" Kakashi tried to say but was interrupted by the image of a phone coming raptly into view. He was caught off guard, _once again_, and did not dodge in time to miss the object completely. The wireless phone clipped him hard on the top of his left shoulder bone as it scratched his neck roughly and crashed somewhere off behind him.

"Damnit!" Kakashi barked, his mind catching up to the situation as Sakura tried to make a break for the left to probably reroute to the front of the house in order to escape and and flee her apartments. With Kakashi's speed though, he would have caught up to her in no time, judging as how Sakura's movements and speed weren't as fluid and graceful as his. Nonetheless, she was still quick and agile for being a woman her small of size. She was not someone to underestimate.

And that was why Kakashi darted back to the right and before Sakura could even make it through the doorway, Kakashi pulled her by her small, yet curvaceous hips and threw her hard on the ground with him right on top so she had no room to get away.

It was now or never.

Before Kakashi could pull the dagger from his long coat pocket, the pink haired woman beneath him lunged forward sharply, using the strength from her lower abdomen to strike up and connect sharply with his head, producing a quite successful headbutt to the say the least.

The silver haired man cried out in pain as his neck thrashed backwards, the sudden movement causing him to have a whiplash. Though the pain hurt monstrously, he still had the advantage and was not going to let her lose when he was so close to his objective.

_If only I could get my damn act together and fight like I normally do,_ Kakashi critiqued, his anger spiking sharply.

_But she's a woman, and a pretty one at that. You're not used to fighting, beating, or killing pretty women to get the job done, huh?_ Kakashi's conscience echoed.

"I know you're here to kill me, bastard." Sakura breathed, gasping as the man above her abruptly shoved his hands in her hair in order to hold her down roughly so as not to be head butted or among other things.

"The least you could do is tell me why I'm about to die."

"Is being enemies not enough of a reason?" Kakashi grunted, trying vainly to still Sakura's hips. She was attempting to wiggle out of her confinement of his body and the floor.

_This is so not fair._ Kakashi groaned to himself, using his legs to trap her shins to the ground as he leaned his upper body more over the woman fully, completely casing her from any other options to get herself free.

"You owe me that much, Hatake Kakashi. Here you are, breaking and entering into my house and what's better? You're trying to kill me like you have every right! Like it can be so simple!" Sakura shouted, her breathing and movements become sharp and panicky, which was absolutely getting her nowhere. If anything she was making herself more tired and winded.

"How do you know my name?" Kakashi snapped, his other hand gripping her chin and forcing her to look nowhere but in his single black eye, gazing down into her emerald orbs intensely.

"Tell me why you're trying to kill me and I'll tell you."

"This isn't a bargain, _Haruno._"

"Then I guess you'll never fucking know, huh?"

Kakashi paused, his eyes searching this woman's emerald orbs for truth and lies, trying to disperse the entirety of the situation. Here, he had been assigned by his superiors of quite a large organization of spies and secret operatives all delegated for one common purpose: To eliminate the federal government and what Japan's democracy had turned into over the dark years of the early twenty-second century. If he was assigned to kill this woman that lay helplessly beneath him, it was for the better of their purpose and that meant this woman was corrupt and working for a government that did _not _operate for its' people but for power, money, and their own selfish greed.

But if this woman knew information about Kakashi himself, that meant everyone that was on the feds side knew about him and maybe much more. This was a valuable opportunity to gain information because in the end, he would kill her. So it didn't matter if Kakashi told her why he was about to kill her because she would soon be dead and only her dead mind would know and that helped nobody.

So why was Kakashi so reluctant to kill her off? Why were his actions so off balanced on this particular night of having to fight? Kakashi's skills were too precise, trained, experienced and honed to be so off in his fighting. It didn't make sense...

Just because his target was a beautiful and exotic looking woman did not give his muscles a reason to slack off and not serve to their fullest potential, which in the end was Kakashi's fault for being appreciative of this woman's appearance.

And of course she had to be wearing a loose, yet form-fitting, velvet red robe that splayed out in the front that revealed perfectly round and plump cleavage. Not to mention, the robe really complimented her endlessly long, and strong legs that seemed to go on forever.

Being so observant of his surroundings was really deterring Kakashi's self-motivation to be through with her completely.

"I work for a body of people who work together to accomplish one common purpose and goal. My having to kill you is all part of that common goal. We made a bargain. How do you know who I am?" Kakashi questioned, his breathing coming in shallow pants. The adrenaline of the situation was beginning to spike along with the energy and chemistry.

"Like I said, you'll never fucking know."

And with that said, Hatake Kakashi's world went dark black.

The last thing he saw was a smile that sent shivers down his spine in absolute wanton for this beautiful and strikingly sexy woman.

* * *

"You came just in time, Genma. I thought he really was going to kill me."

A tall, chestnut brown haired man smiled in reply, a senbon bouncing from one side of his mouth to the other as he gazed down upon his partner's limp body on the ground.

"He wouldn't have the balls to kill you, Sakura."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura said, humming at the delight of Genma approaching her and wrapping an arm around her that held her body tight up against his. He leaned in close to her face, flicking his senbon directly on Kakashi's sleeve of his coat.

"Cause I don't even have the balls to kill you, girl."

Sakura paused, a look of puzzlement breaching her face as she gazed up at Genma's chiseled face for some kind of clue as to what he was talking about.

But like how she had done to her fallen enemy Hatake Kakashi, all she received was a deathly beautiful grin and not even feeling the punch to the area beneath the bones of her neck or knees hitting the floor hard, she was out like a candle with no idea of what had just happened.

_END_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I will explain a lot more of what's going on in the next chapter. This is only the prologue so I didn't want to spoil it all right away.


End file.
